Bubble Guppies Meet Handy Manny (part 2)
Click here for part 1: Bubble Guppies Meet Handy Manny (part 1) Eventually... Mr. Grouper: Ok, we're at the lake. They should be here by now. Suddenly a rock is thrown into the water where Mr. Grouper and the guppies are. Mr. Grouper: Ok. Come on. On the shore... Manny: They might be here. Suddenly the water in the lake starts bubbling. Rusty: W-w-why is the water bubbling? Manny: Here they come. Mr. Grouper and the guppies emerge out of water and levitate above the lake. Rusty: Ahh! Rusty runs and hides in a bush. The tools all gasp. Mr. Grouper: Hello. Mr. Grouper and the guppies "swim" ashore. Mr. Grouper smiles at the tools. Mr. Grouper: You must be the tools. I'm Mr. Grouper. These are the Bubble Guppies. Molly: Hello. I'm Molly. Gil: Hi. I'm Gil. Goby: Hello. I'm Goby. Deema: Hi! I'm Deema. Oona: Hi. I'm Oona. Nonny: Hello. I'm Nonny. The tools look shyly at Mr. Grouper and the guppies. Manny: Hola, Bubble Guppies. Mr. Grouper. These are my tools: Flicker, Squeeze, Stretch, Felipe, Turner, Pat, Dusty, and...where's Rusty? Rusty pops out of the bush he was hiding in. Rusty: I'm over here. Manny: Come on, Rusty. Come and meet Mr. Grouper and the Bubble Guppies. Rusty: Well...ok. Rusty shyly hops toward everyone. Mr. Grouper turns to the guppies. Mr. Grouper: Ok. Now that we've been introduced, what do you say you guys tell them something about yourselves. Molly: Ok. Uh, I'm Molly. And I'm the leader of the group. Gil: And I'm Gil. I'm the secondary leader. I'm also Molly's boyfriend. Molly: Come here, honey bunch. Molly and Gil hug. Goby: I'm Goby. I'm sort of the imaginative one of the group. I'm Deema's boyfriend. Deema: Hi. I'm Deema. I'm the silly one of the group. Me and my boyfriend Goby are natural born actors. Goby: We sure are, babe. Oona: I'm Oona. I'm sort of the sweetheart of the group. I'm Nonny's girlfriend. Nonny: I'm Nonny. I'm the smart one of the group. I don't smile a whole lot, but I DO smile. Oona: Smile for me, my nerd. Nonny gives Oona his usual small grin. Manny: You guys seem pretty interesting. Mr. Grouper: They are interesting. Manny: Well, now I'm gonna tell you about my tools. Felipe: Let us do it, Manny! Manny: Ok. Flicker: Hola, Bubble Guppies! Mr. Grouper: Who's this little guy? Manny: This is Flicker. He's the baby tool. He mostly speaks Spanish, but he is slowly learning English. Deema: He sure is cute! Squeeze: I'm Squeeze. I'm the second youngest tool. Oona: Nice to meet you. Stretch: I'm Stretch. I'm in charge of measuring things. See? Stretch lets out his tape. Guppies: Oooh. Felipe: Hola. I'm Felipe. I speak English and Spanish. Molly: Hi. Felipe (to Turner): Hey, your turn. Turner groans and hops toward the guppies. Turner: I'm Turner. I'm the cynical one of the group. Oona: What does cynical mean? Nonny: Cynical means he doesn't trust us yet. Pat: Hi. I'm Pat. I'm a hammer. Nice to meet you. Woah! Pat trips and lands face first on the ground. The guppies, not knowing this is normal, gasp. Pat: Heh-heh. I'm pretty clumsy, Turner: He's also kind of a dunce. Manny: Turner. Pat (to Rusty): Come on, Rusty. Go introduce yourself. Rusty (shyly): Um...ok. Rusty slowly hops to the guppies. Rusty (shyly): Uh, hi. I-I'm Rusty. I'm the scaredy cat of the group. Nonny grins. Dusty: I'm Dusty. I'm the big sister. Goby smiles.